Una tarde con Agreste
by kyokichi
Summary: Ganate una tarde con Agreste pero ¿con cual? Un parque de diversiones, una Marinette sorprendida y un Adrien egoista.
1. Capítulo 1 El concurso (Marinette)

Capítulo 1. El concurso (Versión Marinette)

En uno de los tantos puestos de revistas que existen por todo Paris, dos jovencitas esperaban con ansias la llegada de cierta publicación llamada "Mensuel" y es que en este número, se rumoraba, aparecería en Agreste en la portada. Vieron como el camión repartidor se estacionaba para posteriormente bajar un señor quien dejó las revistas. Presurosas, compraron el primer número en ser desempacado y corrieron a casa de una de ellas.

Marinette sostenía entre sus brazos el número, dio varios giros sobre sus talones y dejo por fin caer la revista sobre el sillón. Tanto ella como su amiga Alya fruncieron el ceño al ver la portada, no era Adrien quien estaba sino Gabriel y aunque la peli azul estaba un poco decepcionada de no tener algo nuevo que agregar a su colección personal, su amiga le hizo una señal para que volviera a fijar sus ojos en la portada

"Gánate una tarde con Agreste" anunciaba la revista. Entusiasmada, la tomó entre sus manos y hojeó las páginas hasta llegar casi al final de la revista, incluso ignoró el poster de su amor platónico que ocupaba dos páginas. En la nota, una explicación detallada sobre la convocatoria. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver de que trataba: crear un accesorio.

Alya quien también leyó las bases del concurso, la alentó a participar. Dicho concurso consistía en crear un accesorio que hiciera juego con el tema de la próxima sesión fotográfica y dicho tema era un parque de diversiones. Si bien el titulo solo decía "una tarde con Agreste", ambas chicas infirieron que se trataba de una entrevista y acompañar al renombrado diseñador a supervisar dicha sesión.

Sin desear perder tiempo, Marinette sacó su libreta de diseños y empezó a pensar cual sería el ideal. El resto de la semana investigó, leyó e hizo muchos métodos de prueba y error en busca del accesorio perfecto que le ayudase a ganar ese premio, ya que, a pesar de estar enamorada de Adrien, idolatraba al señor Agreste y sus vanguardistas diseños y aquel concurso seria la oportunidad perfecta para conocerlo en persona y porque no, de conocer a su futuro suegro.

Ensimismada en ganar y concentrada en los diseños, paso los días ignorando a su amor imposible aunque este no pareció notarlo, parecía que también tenía sus preocupaciones.

Finalmente, tras varios intentos y diseños, llegó a uno que la satisfizo, un broche elegante que al ser estirado, se transformaba en un colgante unisex multicolor y alegre. Realizado el producto, lo empacó, colocó sus datos y rezó para poder ser la ganadora del concurso al que se aventuraba a entrar.


	2. Capítulo 2 El concurso (Versión Adrien)

Antes que empiecen a leer este capitulo, quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de darle "follow". A decir verdad, es la primera vez que un fanfic para esta sección y temo no vaya a dar el ancho en cuanto a la congruencia de las personalidades. Dicho esto, aquí el capitulo 2.

* * *

Capítulo 2. El concurso (Versión Adrien)

Una soleada tarde durante la hora del almuerzo, Adrien regresaba de hacer una llamada telefónica, parecía ser que habían adelantado el horario de la sesión fotográfica que tenía programada para esa tarde, la decepción se reflejaba en su rostro, había hecho planes saliendo de clases para ir al arcade con su mejor amigo. Al llegar a las bancas donde Nino se encontraba esperándolo, la curiosidad lo invadió al verlo como miraba la pantalla de su celular -¿fotos de las últimas vacaciones?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del otro.

Nino afirmó y dejó su celular en la mano de su amigo, invitándolo a desplazarse entre la galería. En ella, fotos del moreno junto a su familia en lo que parecía ser un carnaval con gente disfrazada de personajes de películas animadas y castillos medievales –el verano pasado fuimos a Marne-la-Vallée- explicó mientras arrastraba la galería donde estaban las fotos que tomó del lugar –es muy bonito- agregó para luego avanzar a donde Adrien se había quedado –especialmente porque esta ¡esto!- exclamó justo al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la foto del letrero que decía "Disney Resort" -¡viejo! ¡es el lugar más espectacular del mundo! ¡tiene tantas atracciones tan fabulosas que nos llevamos todo el fin de semana para podernos subir a todas!

Adrien continúo contemplando la foto en el celular de su amigo -¿exactamente qué es eso?- se animó a preguntar.

Nino al principio pareció confuso por la pregunta, luego recordó que su amigo era un aislado social gracias a su padre –es un parque de diversiones, hermano- le explicó mientras seguía enseñándole las fotos –el mejor del mundo- agregó.

Las palabras con las que describía el moreno aquel lugar, hicieron que Agreste se emocionara y empezara a desear ir allá. Esa misma tarde al llegar a casa, fue corriendo al despacho de su padre quien parecía estar ocupado firmando papeles –padre, quisiera ir al parque de diversiones- pidió con insistencia, algo poco común viniendo de él pero deseaba ir a ese lugar tan mágico y maravilloso que su amigo le había dicho que existía.

El diseñador alejó los papeles de su vista y sus gélidos ojos se posaron en los verdes y brillantes de su hijo. Los observó con detenimiento, en ellos se reflejaba el anhelo –veré que puedo hacer- dijo de forma pausada, no era un no pero tampoco un sí, solo un "ya veremos" y regresó su mirada a los documentos. Contento ante la ambigua respuesta de su padre, lo dejó continuar trabajando y retomó su propia agenda.

Meses más tarde, luego de una larga y agotadora sesión, llegó a casa, fue recibido por Nathalie quien lo envió directo al despacho de su padre. Intrigado por las razones que orillaron a su padre a llamarlo, caminó de forma pausada a través del largo pasillo que llevaba al despacho de su progenitor, ¿lo iba a castigar? ¿le iba a dar más carga de trabajo? ¿lo había inscrito a clases de español? Sacudió la cabeza esperanzado que no fuera nada de eso.

-¿Mandó a llamarme, padre?- entró a la habitación. El señor al escuchar la voz suave de su hijo se quitó las gafas de lectura que traía –irás- dijo con su ya natural tono seco y hosco, seguido de eso, colocó un colorido panfleto sobre el escritorio.

Los ojos del modelo se iluminaron ¡iría!


	3. Capitulo 3: El parque (Adrien I)

Gracias otra vez por seguir esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo, gracias por leer.

 _Y si temian lo peor, en este capitulo se confirma._

* * *

Capitulo 3: El parque (Adrien I)

Los pesados pasos de Adrien hacían eco en el pavimento de Marne-la-Vallée, él junto con el equipo a cargo de la sesión fotográfica se dirigían hacia la entrada de Disney Resort. Pese a que sus pasos decían una cosa, su rostro decía otra, como buen modelo experimentado, el jugar con sus facciones y sobre todo, con sus expresiones le permitía verse sereno cuando por dentro estaba de un estado tal fatal que de ser posible, lo poseían todos los Akumas de Hawk Moth.

Su padre había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, dándole tremendo revés al anhelo que pocas veces exponía a la luz paternal. Convertir su salida al parque de diversiones en un concurso ¡solo a su padre se le ocurriría! Y para colmo de males, iría por trabajo. Una sesión fotográfica y un concurso, mucho dinero y promoción para el diseñador, un mundo de chaperones para él. Oh desgracia bendita, vaya mala pasada de la vida pero al menos y lo único que lo reconfortaba es que pasaría un día en un parque de diversiones, un lugar que tenía mucho que ofrecerle.

Al llegar a la entrada del resort, revisó el itinerario con el equipo. Unas tomas por aquí, cambios de ropa por allá, lo de siempre. Revisaron el mapa del lugar, no era un mapa normal había que mencionar, estaba lleno de dibujos y nombres de películas clásicas. Adrien sintió que la magia ya había empezado, no obstante, mantuvo su rostro serio, cuan Poker face.

Y mientras algunos miembros del equipo se encontraban comprando los boletos de entrada, él se enfocó en esuchar los gritos animados de las personas que se encontraban dentro del lugar, la música de ensueño y casi pegajosa. Por instinto cerró sus ojos mientras su alma amenazaba hacer un viaje astral.

De pronto, un auto se estacionó frente a él, se trataba de la limosina familiar. Su alma retornó a él y sus ensoñaciones se desvanecieron, regresándole a degustar el agrio sabor del control parental. Los que estaban comprando los boletos regresaron corriendo al ver el auto llegar. Todos tenían curiosidad de la persona que se encontraba tras las puertas de este, puesto que era un secreto, solo sabían que el artículo que ganó se trataba de un broche muy novedoso.

El fotógrafo poso su mano sobre el hombro del modelo, apretándolo ligeramente, se veía que estaba en ascuas totales. Trago saliva, el sería el anfitrión. Apretó ambas manos y respiró profundo mientras rogaba que aquella persona fuese alguien con quien valiera la pena pasar la tarde –relájate Adrien- se dio ánimos –se educado, se agradable, se como Chat Noir…ok, no, no tanto- continúo con su charla interior hasta el carraspeo de uno de los del grupo lo hizo perder el hilo de esta.

Destensó los hombros, sacudió el polvo invisible de su ropa, apretó la manija de la puerta e hizo una reverencia al tiempo que mostraba su mejor sonrisa –Mu-¿Marinette?- tartamudeó, era obvio que estaba impactado ante la sorpresa que acababa de recibir, de todas las personas en Paris, la que ganó el premio fue su compañera de clases, la tímida y extraña Marinette.

Mudo por la impresión y no sabiendo exactamente cómo reaccionar, solo la miró, Ella lucia igual de impactada que él, como si pareciese que no sabía que estaría ahí.

-¿A-Adien?- la escuchó casi gritar con un tono que no supo definir si era de asombro o nerviosismo. Había colocado su característico bolso como muro entre ellos mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien más -¿d-dondé está t-tu padre?

Ante la mención de su padre, no pudo evitar torcer los labios y entrecerrar sus ojos –no vino, la sesión de fotos es conmigo- le explicó a su compañera y por un instante pareció verla tensarse aunque tampoco estaba seguro, la chica era indescifrable en cuanto a sus gestos y expresiones. Relajó la mirada y volvió a retomar la reverencia que había hecho en un inicio, invitándola a salir del auto.

La presentó ante el equipo a cargo de la sesión, todos lucían maravillados y quizá, asombrados por el hecho que una compañera de él haya ganado un concurso tan peleado. Para él, quien ignoraba lo reñido que estuvo aquel concurso, solo se limitó a sonreír de forma suave y agradecer que al menos no pasaría el día con un total desconocido o desconocida.

Luego de aquella breve presentación, tomaron el equipo y avanzaron hacia la entrada. Con cada paso que daban, Adrien podía sentir la magia entrar por sus poros, estaba decidido a pasar el mejor día de su vida en el lugar que según palabras de Nino, era el mejor lugar del mundo entero.


	4. Capitulo 4: El parque (Marinette I)

_Hola de nuevo, gracias nuevamente por seguir esta historia narrada de forma peculiar. Como nota aclaratoria, la trama ira lenta y la conjuncion final de ambos puntos de vista sera en el ultimo capitulo. Como ven, inicio de forma lenta como forma de explicar toda la situacion antes de llegar a lo que realmente vale la pena: la cita. Y confirmo, el fanfic constara de 7 capitulos._

* * *

Capítulo 4: El parque (Marinette I)

Una fresca tarde de primavera, una carta llegó a la casa de los Dupan-Chen. El sobre era plateado en su totalidad con unas grandes iniciales blancas en medio de este; en el reverso, el nombre de Marinette venia grabado en relieve. La señora Chen al imaginarse de que se trataba, subió a la habitación de su hija quien en esos momentos platicaba con su mejor amiga. Entregó el sobre en manos de su primogénita y salió de la habitación, dejando tras ella los gritos emocionados de ambas chicas.

Marinette junto a Alya apreciaron los detalles del sobre, definitivamente exquisito. La bloggera insistió en ver el contenido y aunque nerviosa de saber lo que había dentro, la obedeció. Dentro, una hoja decorada en tela tipo encaje enunciaba el resultado del concurso.

-¡Ganaste!- exclamó su mejor amiga quien la abrazaba con fuerza. Por su parte, ella miraba atónita las letras doradas que resaltaban sobre el papel tela, por inercia, una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios, ¡lo había logrado!.

Y luego de pedir permiso a sus padres y esperar un par de semanas a la fecha de la sesión, ahí estaba ella, sentada en el auto de la familia Agreste, ese auto que llevaba al amor de su vida a clase todos los días. Tomó un par de fotos de forma discreta mientras imaginaba en que parte del vehículo su chico de hebras doradas se sentaba. Río por lo bajo ante lo entusiasmada que se sentía de viajar en tal transporte, sin embargo, empezó a ponerse nerviosa una vez se dio cuenta de la situación, iba a conocer en persona a su "futuro suegro".

Se removió del asiento, imaginando de qué forma presentarse ante tal celebridad –mucho gusto Sr. Agreste- pensó para luego negar –no, suena mal. Encantado de conocerle- actuó, saludando a una mano invisible. De pronto, el auto dio un frenon, ya habían llegado. No estando preparada para lo que pasaría, se ajustó las coletas, se acomodó en el asiento y tomó su bolso para colocárselo de lado cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió –H-Hola Señor A-¿Adrien?- dijo espantada, no esperaba ver al modelo. Por instinto, se cubrió con su bolso mientras escuchaba al otro pronunciar su nombre de forma dudosa.

Tras unas miradas incomodas por parte de ella y de él y un par de preguntas insistentes, Adrien la invitó a abandonar el auto y aunque nerviosa al saberse a su lado, intentó bajar con naturalidad, aunque terminó tropezándose con la puerta. Se reunió con el equipo a cargo de la sesión, todos se veía contentos de verle y de inmediato se sintió bienvenida en aquel círculo laboral.

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia arriba y leer el nombre del parque de diversiones: "Disney Resort". Había escuchado maravillas del lugar y dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amor platónico, agradeció a Alya la insistencia de participar en el concurso y sobre todo, agradeció su buena suerte puesto que pasaría toda la tarde en un lugar maravilloso junto al chico de sus sueños.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta de entrada, el paisaje de un mundo de ensueños lo recibió y junto a este, un Goofy quien traía globos entre sus manos. Al principio se espantó, estaba aún nerviosa por el hecho de estar junto al modelo pero pronto cayó maravillada por lo idílico del lugar. Hizo un intento de ir a saludar al anfitrión pero antes que logara hacerlo, Adrien se le adelanto, corriendo cuan niño chiquito al ver a su héroe. Lo vio sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba entre sus manos el globo que la botarga les ofreció y como éste pedía a uno de los muchachos que le tomara una foto con su celular. Parecía ser que ella no era la única entusiasmada por estar ahí.

Luego de aquella escena tan surreal, el equipo avanzó hacia la fuente central, ahí empezaron a preparar la locación para las tomas que harían. Marinette observo a todos trabajar con gran entusiasmo y mientras veía como preparaban a Adrien. Uno de los muchachos se acercó a ella y le entregó unas orejas de Minie –relájate y diviértete, de eso trata la sesión- dijo en un tono amigable.

Marinette en ese momento se dio cuenta que ante ellos, ella se veía tensa y esa había sido la forma de ellos de decirle que no estuviera así. Tomó entre sus manos la diadema y la observó detenidamente para luego sentirse avergonzada de usar eso, claro que no lo haría, era demasiado infantil incluso para ella aunque muy en el fondo, la curiosidad de como se vería la mataba. Armándose de valor y sabiendo que nadie más sabría lo que hizo en ese lugar, finalmente se colocó la diadema.

Ahora entusiasmada y sintiéndose más relajada, se reunió con el equipo quien veía a Adrien presumir de unas orejas de ratón, todos ignoraban de donde las había sacado y no se animaban a decirle o preguntarle algo al respecto, el chico se veía muy feliz portándolas y presumiéndolas ante todos. Verlo actuar de esa manera, le provocaba la misma felicidad. De pronto, el rubio con orejas Mickey se le acercó, este tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no había perdido en ningún momento desde que ingresaron al lugar.

Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro, ver a Adrien sonreír de esa forma, usando esas orejas, todo era un sueño, seguramente había muerto y eso era el paraíso.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó este, incluso su voz irradiaba alegría. Ella lo miró un momento, identificando al instante el broche que colgaba de la solapa de éste.

-Se v-ve bien… d-digo… mi broche se ve bien… t-tu igual eh… digo, a-ambos se ven bien- tartamudeó nerviosa. Si bien no había iniciado la sesión, ella ya había hecho exhibición de su lado torpe. Sonrió incomoda -yo.. iré por allá- se excusó al tiempo que se escabullía entre el personal, dejando ahí a un rubio quien aún procesaba las frases que había dicho.


	5. Capitulo 5: El parque (Adrien II)

_Aunque me he tardado un poco, aqui estamos, ya cerca del final_

* * *

Capitulo 5: El parque (Adrien II)

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el interior del parque, un mundo lleno de magia y diversión deslumbró sus ojos, sintió que estaba en una especie de paraíso donde todos usaban botargas y los cuentos de hadas cobraban vida. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante tal escenario. Volteó a ver a sus "chaperones", observando lo maravillados que se encontraban. De repente, un Goofy con sonrisa boba se le acercó, en sus manos sostenía globos de diferentes colores y no aguantando la emoción que empezaba a desbordarse por todo su ser, corrió a saludarle, abrazándolo en el proceso de misma forma en la que un niño abraza a su madre luego de no verla en mucho tiempo y gustoso, tomó el globo que la botarga le ofreció. Pidió al equipo le tomaran fotos e hizo diversas poses junto al muñeco, poses que fueron grabadas por la habilidosa cámara del fotógrafo, fotos que luego le pediría para guardarlas en su computadora.

Brincó de un lado al otro animado, olvidándose por completo de las responsabilidades, entrando en un estado de amnesia y deslinde laboral. Corrió a saludar y abrazar a un par de botargas más durante el trayecto a la fuente central donde se llevaría a cabo parte de la sesión. Al llegar ahí, se dejó arreglar por el maquillista quien afinó sus facciones con el polvo y posteriormente fue a los baños a cambiarse.

Saliendo del baño y aún con la adrenalina a tope, se encontró con Mickey quien le colocó un par de orejas sobre la cabeza. Se sintió realizado ante tal gesto y agradeciéndole, corrió o más bien, dio saltos hasta llegar donde se encontraba el equipo. Se acercó a cada uno de los presentes, presumiendo sus orejas en el acto y al final, notando lo cohibida que se veía Marinette, decidió ir a entablar conversación con ella y de paso, contagiarle un poco de la alegría que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-¿Qué tal?- le preguntó alegre mientras señalaba sus orejas nuevas, hoy no era Chat Noir ni mucho menos un Agreste, era Mickey Adrien. Recibió una respuesta un tanto confusa por parte de su compañera y antes que pudiera descifrar lo que realmente quiso decir, ella ya se había escabullido entre los muchachos. Satisfecho con saber que a todos le agradaban las orejas, regresó a la sesión y pese a las suplicas del fotógrafo para que desistiera de usar las orejas, no lo hizo, argumentando que eran sus orejas naturales.

Luego de varias tomas, el fotógrafo sintió que faltaba algo y luego de pensárselo mucho, mando a llamar a Marinette. Adrien miró como la chica salía del fondo, parecía que la habían dejado atrás, de inmediato notó que ella también lucia orejas de ratón solo que a diferencia de las suyas, las de ella tenían un lindo moño rojo con puntos blancos –como Ladybug- pensó para luego ver como el fotógrafo le decía algo y ella empezaba a sonrojarse.

No comprendiendo del todo la situación y queriendo terminar todo eso, se acercó grupo –harás un par de tomas con ella- le dijo el fotógrafo –actúen naturales- agregó y una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en sus labios, le acababan de dar carta abierta para irse a divertir.

Entusiasmado por la libertad ofrecida, tomó de la muñeca a su compañera y empezó a caminar a prisa –mira- señaló el castillo del fondo para luego señalar una botarga que vendía algodón de azúcar. Empezó a caminar más rápido, jalando a su compañera como muñeca de trapo mientras se acercaba a cuanta persona disfrazada podía y se tomaba más de una foto con ellos

Por último, no pudiendo resistirse ante tanta diversión, soltó la muñeca de la chica y empezó a recorrer solo el lugar. El egoísmo que pocas veces demostraba, afloró en el lugar de tal forma que las sonrisas tiernas de sus compañeros se transformaron en miradas lastimeras hacia la chica que fue dejada atrás mientras él disfrutaba de las mieles de la libertad.

Perdido en su ensoñación y libertinaje continuó con sus andadas hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro y una mirada llena de reproche lo regresó a la realidad, se trataba del fotógrafo –solo tú te estas divirtiendo- dijo mientras lo obligaba a mirar hacia donde posiblemente se encontraba Marinette –recuerda que la diversión también es para ella- advirtió mientras trataba de buscarla con la mirada.

Las sensatas palabras del fotógrafo lo hicieron recapacitar, tenía razón, había hecho a un lado todo para concentrarse en él. Su padre lo había puesto en tal situación, le había cumplido la petición aunque de forma extraña y a pesar que Marinette y el resto de las personas no tenían la culpa de la situación en la que se encontraban, ellos también estaban ahí para divertirse de la misma forma que él lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora. Suspiró derrotado, hasta cierto punto se había portado de forma negligente hacia la su compañera de clases y no le sorprendería si ella no quisiera volverle a dirigirle la palabra –tiene la razón- dijo derrotado, tenía que comportarse como un Agreste y no como Adrien.


	6. Capitulo 6: El parque (Marinette II)

_Perdon por no actualizar pronto, a continuacion capitul seguidos. Gracias por leer y sobre todo, gracias por sus comentarios._

* * *

Capitulo 6: El parque (Marinette II)

A pesar de sus intentos por pasar desapercibida mientras veía a su amor desde la distancia, el fotógrafo la incentivó a pasar tiempo cerca de él. Casi se le cae el rostro cuando se le pidió hacerse un par de tomas con Adrien pero no se negó, era una excusa perfecta para estar a su lado. Roja como un tomate, asintió a cada explicación dada por el fotógrafo mientras en sus adentros, gritaba como fan. Por último, el fotógrafo les dio un consejo, actuar natural, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso cuando se iba a tomar fotos en pareja con la persona por la que suspiraba?

Adrien quien desde que entraron al lugar empezó a actuar diferente, parecía estar adaptado al hecho de tomarse fotos con diferentes personas ya que luego de recibir tales palabras, la tomó de la muñeca, jalándola hacia diferentes puntos del parque. Al inicio, aunque este la jalara, el simple hecho que la sostuviera, la hacía olvidarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y ante sus ojos, esa era una cita y el chico aunque hiperactivo, le parecía un ángel y hasta cierto punto tierno.

Tras varios metros con la misma dinámica donde fue arrastrada de un lado al otro sin permitirle al fotógrafo realizar buenas tomas, ella quedó relegada junto al grupo. El Adrien educado que veía todos los días en clase se había desvanecido y se había transformado en alguien diferente ante sus ojos.

Tardó varios minutos en recuperar la compostura y aceptar que el modelo no era tan perfecto como se imaginaba, aun así, sus sentimientos hacia él permanecían intactos. Por un momento la idea que a lo mejor y no le caía bien a Adrien pasó por su cabeza y ante tal pensamiento, sus ojos se nublaron y su rostro reflejó la tristeza de aquella suposición, aquello no pasó desapercibido para nadie del equipo quienes le regalaron miradas lastimeras y llenas de compasión.

Resignada a solo mirar de lejos a su amor platónico, se perdió entre el sequito, quedando hasta el fondo de éste, tratando de cierta forma, de divertirse por su cuenta, después de todo, estaba en el lugar al que más de uno llamaba "el más feliz de la tierra", intentó deshacerse de su pesimismo y aceptar las facetas que Adrien le permitía ver.

Algo cansada de seguir a los demás y viendo que Adrien no se dejaba fotografiar tan fácilmente, decidió ir a descansar a una de las bancas mientras sus ojos se perdían entre las burbujas que danzaban cerca de ella.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- se escuchó una voz que la sacó de la ensoñación y dirigió su mirada al recién llegado. Ante ella, estaba un apenado y tímido Adrien, sus palabras iban cargadas de culpabilidad y ella supo aceptarlas con gentileza –creo que la diversión se me subió a la cabeza.

Ella asintió, echándole la culpa de inmediato al parque de diversiones, restándole importancia a todo lo que había ocurrido y temiendo llegar a decir algo tan tonto y característico de ella, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de forma genuina en señal que le perdonaba.

Una mano se extendió frente a ella mientras el chico hacia pose de caballero –acompañe a este caballero, oh dulce princesa- clamó a lo que ella rio encantada. Tal vez si hubiese sido otro (vease Chat Noir) y hubiesen estado en otra situación, ella hubiese encontrado aquello algo absurdo pero estando en aquel lugar den ensueño y con la persona que más le gustaba en el planeta, se sintió incitada a seguirle la corriente y como si fuese un hechizo, sus miedos se desvanecieron, permitiéndole disfrutar de la tarde con Adrien.

Tomó la mano de éste, aceptando el ofrecimiento y contrario a la última vez, ella fue la que decidió el camino que tomarían. Ayudada por él, se levantó de la banca, emprendiendo rumbo hacia donde sus pasos les dijeran ir, añorando un acercamiento mayor entre ellos.


	7. Capitulo 7: El Parque

Capitulo 7: El Parque (Marinette y Adrien)

La magia que inundaba el parque de diversiones era fuerte y embelesante, lo suficiente como para hacer a Marinette olvidarse de la timidez que sentía hacia Adrien, por su parte, éste igual se dejó envolver por aquella magia y sobre todo, por la consideración hacia la oji azul.

Tomados de las manos, empezaron a recorrer el parque de diversiones, ignorando por completo al sequito que iba tras de ellos y sobre todo, ignorando el sonido de la cámara al hacer la toma.

Compartieron un algodón de azúcar aunque Adrien se comió la mayoría, también comieron un helado, fresa para Marinette, chocolate y vainilla para Adrien quien se lo comió a mordidas, parecía que el chico tenía debilidad por las cosas dulces. Aquel descubrimiento hizo enternecer a la franco china quien le pidió una copia de las fotos tomadas al fotógrafo.

Aquella sesión dejó de ser sesión y se convirtió en una cita donde ambos disfrutaban de los juegos mecánicos,, especialmente las tazas locas y los carruseles donde Adrien fingió ser Napoleón y Marinette se rio al verlo caerse del caballo de plástico.

Durante el recorrido al parque y aun con sus energías a tope, se encontraron con varias princesas. Para la oji azul, encontrarlas fue glorioso y no dudo ir a abrazarlas o saludarlas. Adrien de acompañante se convirtió en el fotógrafo personal de la chica y no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para tomarse selfies con las princesas.

La tarde continuo avanzando de forma divertida y animada, los dulces que Adrien había comido lo hicieron ponerse más hiperactivo de lo normal y de la nada empezó a decir chistes tontos, típicos de cierto héroe, los cuales a Marinette no parecieron importarles, seguramente por el efecto del lugar y aunque algunos eran graciosos, otros eran tan malos que la obligaban a golpearlo al hombro y recitar palabras poco expresadas en público: eres un payaso.

Casi al final de la tarde y ya algo cansada, Marinette vio como su amigo le insistía en seguirle el paso, pareciendo que no deseaba dejarla atrás, cosas que la conmovió porque horas antes él no había dudado en hacer eso. Respiró hondo y trató de reunir energías para poder seguirle el paso al hiperactivo rubio -¡apúrate Marinette!- se le escuchó gritar y ella alzó la mirada, él estaba un par de metros adelante y parecía estar emocionado por algo que señalaba de forma frenética.

Cuando logró alcanzarlo, pudo ver la razón tras la insistencia del otro, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la visión frente a ella. Un gran castillo de cuentos de hadas con grandes ventanales de colores que reflejaban la silueta de cada princesa que se habían encontrado en el trayecto; muchas botargas y personas disfrazadas recorrían el jardín que rodeaba tal magnificencia –es…- no pudo terminar de expresarse puesto que una mano cálida la empezó a guiar a través de las personas, llevándola hacia el interior del castillo.

Al entrar, una atmosfera diferente les recibió, en el, un vals acontecía, casi la mitad era eran empleados del lugar quienes usaban trajes de gala mientras la otra, eran parejas que así como ellos, habían decidido tener una cita en tal encantador lugar. Tras ellos aparecieron un príncipe y una princesa quienes les hicieron una pequeña reverencia, ellos no sabiendo cómo actuar, les siguieron la corriente solo para descubrir que los habían coronado príncipe y princesa.

Se miraron las coronas sobre las cabezas, Adrien realmente parecía un príncipe a los ojos de Marinette y para el modelo, aquella chica sonrojada no solo parecía una princesa, sino una reina, su reina, bueno, solo por esa tarde.

-¿Me permite esta pieza my princess?- dijo el oji verde quien ya había hecho una reverencia a la chica.

Las mejillas de Marinette se tiñeron de rosa pero aceptó gustosa el ofrecimiento de tan gallardo príncipe encantador. Pronto se unieron a las parejas y empezaron a bailar de forma torpe pero continua, ninguno de los dos sabia realmente como bailar un vals y aunque se chocaron con algunas parejas y aplastaron un par de pies, disfrutaron de aquello.

A lo lejos, el equipo tomaba fotos de cada suceso, las expresiones, movimientos y demás que hacían ese par de adolescentes era un precioso material para la revista del próximo mes. Algunos "aww" seguidos de miradas enternecidas no se hicieron esperar pero eran calladas por el fotógrafo que pedía silencio para concentrarse en las gloriosas tomas.

Luego de finalizar el vals, ambos chicos abandonaron el castillo. Tanto Adrien como Marinette se habían divertido de sobre manera, aquel sitio había permitido romper la barrera invisible que había entre ellos y que de cierta forma, buscaban romper a través del día a día. Para Marinette, aquellas nuevas facetas de Adrien fueron sorprendentes, desconcertantes, un tanto familiares pero agradables, llegando incluso a hacerla desear saber más de él. Por otro lado, Adrien sentía lo mismo, Marinette había demostrado ser una chica muy sociable, con excelente sentido del humor, no era tan rara como a veces le hacía creer pero sobre todo, encontró en ella alguien tan segura como su lady.

El sol se estaba terminando de poner, el cielo comenzó a tornarse azul oscuro y las nubes empezaban a transformarse en estrellas, Ambos dirigieron su mirada al cielo, mirando con melancolía el final de su perfecta cita. Ambos suspiraron resignados –no quisiera que esto terminase- pensaron.

Sabiendo que era irremediable el final, Adrien intentó ser positivo -¿te parece si nos tomamos una foto del recuerdo?- sugirió con una sonrisa algo tímida y su celular en mano. Marinette asintió, suavizando sus gestos, desechando la expresión de melancolía que albergaba su rostro. Se acercaron y buscaron el mejor ángulo para tomarse la foto, se tomaron un par de selfies y sin darse cuenta, empezaron a hacer poses y muecas raras, cada una capturada por la cámara y rieron divertidos al darse cuenta que en circunstancias normales, nunca se hubiesen atrevido a realizar tales tomas.

-Una última- pidió el oji verde ahora serio, se había dado cuenta que el equipo se estaba riendo de ellos. La oji azul siguió el trayecto de los ojos de su acompañante, entendiendo la razón tras la petición y de inmediato cambió el semblante de su rostro a uno parecido al de él. Se acercaron, miraron a la cámara del celular y sonrieron de forma suave. Un flash, el del celular, seguido de otro flash, el del fotógrafo, luego un par de aplausos, la sesión había terminado.

De repente, un estruendo interrumpió la celebración y el cielo se tiño de luces de colores. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba, fuegos artificiales se desplegaban por todo el cielo nocturno, era un aviso del final de actividades. Una melodía empezó a invadir todo el lugar, la melodía del adiós, una tonada alegre reproducida por decenas de organilleros en sincronía. Las botargas empezaron a desfilar, despidiéndose de los asistentes mientras que tras su paso, dejaban burbujas que volaban por los alrededores.

Marinette reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Adrien quien no pareció molestarse por aquel gesto y juntos miraron como todo sucedía, desde las botargas hasta los fuegos artificiales que cambiaban de color conforme abandonaban el cielo. Ensimismados por la fantasía que estaban admirando, ignoraron el sonido de la cámara fotográfica y las risillas de los que iban junto a ellos.

Al final de la noche y deseando que ese día nunca acabara, ambos se abrazaron, habían llegado a casa de la chica –nos veremos el lunes en clases— se dijeron, sabiendo que al volverse a ver, volverían a ser el chico educado y la chica tímida, un par de conocidos con pocas cosas en común.

Marinette vio el auto alejarse, regresándola a la realidad de lo que había sido hasta ahora el mejor sueño de sus vidas. En la limosina, Adrien miró por última vez las fotos que se había tomado con su compañera de clases y rio con nostalgia ante la fatalidad que era regresar a su vida diaria. Una tarde con Agreste, no, una tarde con Adrien, el adolescente había terminado.

Semanas más tarde, la nueva edición de "Mensuel" llegaba a los puestos de revistas. Adrien quien iba camino a clases, pidió al chofer que detuviera el auto cuando vislumbro la portada de dicha revista, no dudo en comprarla y en cuando llego al salón de clases, la sacó de su mochila y empezó a hojearla con total naturalidad. En la portada, una foto de él luciendo el broche de Marinette y las prendas de su padre y en el interior, en la nota principal, había una cita de una entrevista hecha a Marinette.

"Ganar fue un sueño hecho realidad pero el premio lo fue aún más. ¿Un sueño? No, el sueño fue lo que viví hasta antes de ese día."

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, compartía las mismas palabras que ella había dicho. Miró con atención las fotos que acompañaban el articulo y se asombró por el aura de comodidad que había entre ambos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio pasar a Marinette a quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Aunque extrañada por el hecho que su compañero le hablase, se aceróo de forma nerviosa al asiento de éste. El de inmediato le señaló una foto y ella al verla, se sonrojo de sobre manera. En la foto, ambos miraban hacia el cielo con una sonrisa suave y unos ojos brillantes; sus cabezas inclinadas una contra la otra.

Las mejillas de la franco china se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que murmuraba algo inentendible. Adrien quiso decir algo pero ella había corrido directo a los baños. Ahora solo, el chico volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia las fotos y recordó cada acontecimiento de aquel día, deseando de forma involuntaria volverlos a repetir.

Por su parte, encerrada en los baños, Marinette marcaba de forma frenética al celular de Alya, se sentía apenada por aquel despliegue de confianza que mostró ese día –consígueme el número de este mes- pidió entusiasmada. Pronto esas fotos estarían en su pared.


End file.
